


Song of the Soul

by Transformersfan123



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan123/pseuds/Transformersfan123
Summary: The music was back, pulsing in his head. It was a language he understood, and the magnet let him hear it more. He craved to hear the music out loud, but he'd never had the chance. But now Nine stood there offering him the very chance he'd craved. All he wanted was his trust and his silence. Such a high price. Was he really willing to pay it?





	1. It's Music!

Eight observed the strange Stitchpunk quietly. He was petting the Cat Beast. He'd watched their interactions for a year, yet he hadn't told One. The Stitchpunk didn't seem inclined to meet them, and he didn't pose a threat. The Cat Beast and the Winged Beast did, but they seemed to be under the control of this Stitchpunk, who had a nine inked onto his back. Nine hadn't offered any violence the two times he'd been spotted, so Eight didn't care to report him. But still…

Eight finally made up his mind. He would go see what this Stitchpunk was doing. He pulled his blade, glancing at the Cat Beast often as he made his way over. The machine spotted him first. There was a soft growl and Eight slowed, keeping his knife pointed at the beast. Nine shied away, hiding behind the feline, though he did peek his head around the face of the creature.

"Come here," Eight commanded. Nine shook his head. "Why not?"

Nine pointed shyly at the blade. Eight frowned then gestured at the cat.

"I don't trust that thing."

Nine blinked then pointed at the knife again. He made a throwing away motion then pointed at the Cat Beast and made a shooing motion. Eight's frown deepened.

"Let me get this straight. You'll send that thing away if I put my blade down?"

Nine nodded.

"Well I won't put my blade down until you send that thing away."

Nine stepped out and crossed the left side of his chest.

"Cross my heart, Or soul. Or whatever," Eight replied.

Nine nodded and tapped on the cat's head. When the great machine looked at him, Nine started making gestures with his hands. Eight watched carefully as the beast turned and trotted a good distance away, far enough that he safe and sheathed his blade. Eight approached, and Nine stared at his feet.

"You're shy." Nine nodded. "That's fine. What are your intentions with the machines?"

Nine looked embarrassed and touched his throat. His mouth moved and nothing came out. Eight snorted.

"You're like those stupid twins. You can't speak."

Nine shook his head and drew a question mark then held up three fingers, paused, then held up four.

"Yeah, Three and Four. They're mute. They're so annoying. All they do is skitter around, cataloguing everything. They're bonded to everybody, including me, but they don't even bother talking to anybody but each other. When they do, they use big words that confuse me. They don't even attempt to tell me what any of them mean. I can't help that I'm dumb."

Nine frowned and shook his head.

"But I am dumb. I can't do anything right except fight."

Nine tilted his head. The unspoken question burned in Eight's mind.

"No. I'm not really good at anything. I tried drawing but all that came out on the page was dots and lines and strange symbols."

Nine drew another question mark.

"I don't know. I just try to draw what's in my head, like Six does, but all that comes out is weird looking. I can hear music with it, but I don't understand why."

Nine pointed at his optics then to his chest.

"Show you? If I had some paper and ink, sure."

Nine gestured at him and Eight followed him into the library. Soon he was drawing his strange little symbols. First he drew five horizontal lines across the page, set close together. Then he drew a curved and curly symbol, followed by a 'c'. Nine was fascinated. He understood what it was, but he kept watching to see what notes he would write.

As the notes were painted on the page, the tune popped into Nine's head. He began swaying back and forth in time with the music. When Eight was done, Nine bent over the page and played the first note. He tried several instruments before settling on a fiddle. He played each note slowly until the song was finished. Then he played it again, slightly faster. He did it again and again until the notes blended together in a perfect song. Eight was stunned.

"It's music?"

Nine nodded with a small smile.

"I came up with that?"

Another nod and Eight slowly smiled. He puffed his chest out and his smile turned into a proud beam.

"Play it again!"

Nine obeyed and Eight swayed to the music.

"Mm, I like that. That's exactly what I heard in my head! I've never heard the tunes out loud before. Can you do that with all of my music?"

Nine nodded. He grabbed a clean sheet of paper and began to write.

"I'd be glad to. But I must ask you to trust me, and not to report me to One. He wouldn't understand me. I'm not even sure if you would understand me. Please?"

"Trust you? I-I don't know Nine. I don't trust easy. It took me years to trust the others completely."

"I understand. But I won't translate your music for you unless you do. You are not obligated to trust me, but I won't just give you your desires unless you trust me."

"Ob…obligated?" Eight asked, feeling stupid. He was relieved when Nine didn't look irritated, but answered calmly.

"It means to bind or compel…I guess I'm giving you a compelling reason to trust me, but I don't want you to feel too pressured. Anyway, I'm tired. I'm going to go home and rest."

"Okay. I'll think about what you said."

"If you decide to trust me, bring your next piece of music to me and I'll translate it. If you don't…Anyway, goodbye."

"Bye."

With that, Nine set the makeshift pen down and stood. He walked several steps away then whistled. The Cat Beast trotted over and knelt down to let Nine get on him. The youngest Stitchpunk waved with a kind smile before the machine took a bounding leap away. Eight stared after him then looked down at the page.

Music. It was _music_ that he drew onto paper. He hadn't even known that the songs in his head were real. He thought he was hallu…? Halluca…? Halluci…? He thought he was just crazy like Six was, not that he would tell anybody that. He smiled, looking down at the notes. He began to hum the music. He honestly didn't even know how he was reading it. He had trouble reading real books, but this flowed through his mind with ease, and each thing he understood, even if he wasn't completely sure what they meant con…? Consciously? Was that the right word? Maybe. He didn't care at the moment.

Eight stood and began walking home, but stopped before he left the library. He couldn't bring his paper into Sanctuary. The others wouldn't understand. They would make fun of him and call him stupid. He frowned and looked around. Where could he hide it? Tomorrow was the twins' one library day that they got every week. They were so curious that they would probably notice.

Eight spent an hour looking for a good hiding place and finally found one behind one of the shelves that the twins weren't allowed on. It talked about human biology and One didn't think it appro…? Appropri…?

The large Stitchpunk cursed out loud, feeling embarrassed; usually he didn't use so many big words, because he didn't understand them or remember them very well, and he was proving that point very well.

He hid the music and stomped home. He was about to storm to his room when One called him over. Eight was in no mood to talk to One, but he didn't dare disobey, so he slunk over and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Report."

Eight didn't even think about it. "Nothin' new. Saw the Cat Beast poking around, but it left before I could chase it away."

One's optics narrowed and he frowned. "Nothing else?"

Eight could tell him about…No. He wanted his music too badly. He would lie to One for the first time ever.

"Nothin' else."

One hummed and nodded. "Fine. Go on."

Eight nodded and went to his room. Later that night, he snuck out and grabbed some fresh paper, a writing stick, and half a thimble full of ink, completely unaware of the optics watching him carefully. He sat down on his floor and took a deep breath. Music burst into his head and he began to write. He stayed up late that night, and worked on it throughout the next morning, too. When he finally put the writing stick down, he was exhausted, but the song was done. The music looked beautiful, but would it sound like it did in his head?


	2. Stories

After three days of nothing, Nine was finally back at the library. Eight hurried over, stopping a small ways away and glaring at the Cat Beast. The machine nuzzled Nine then pointed to the lower numbered Stitchpunk when it was looked at. Nine smiled, made some hand gestures, then the Cat Beast trotted away to stand far enough away that Eight felt safe. Eight approached Nine, unbuckling himself.

"I brought you something. I hope it makes sense."

Nine took the three sheets and studied them. Nodding, he led Eight into the library, kneeling down. He played the three notes with a fiddle and Eight made a face.

"That doesn't sound right."

Nine frowned and drew a question mark.

"I don't know. The notes are right, but the thing you're using to play it isn't."

Comprehension flooded into Nine's face and he smiled. He tried a trumpet and Eight shook his head. Nine then tried a guitar and Eight clapped.

"Yes! That!"

Nine nodded and began to play the song slowly. Soon Eight couldn't help but get up and dance. The music was beautiful. He laughed when he sat down again as the song ended.

"I like it!"

Nine grabbed a clean sheet and a writing stick. "Do you want words?"

"Oh…I'm not good with words," Eight muttered in embarrassment.

"That's okay. I am. I'll write a poem and see if you want to join them into the song."

"Okay. Do I just…sit here?"

"You could go read."

"I can't read very well."

Nine patted him hand then wrote, "Then you can watch me."

Eight nodded and observed Nine's creative process. It was fascinating. Nine would play a snippet of his song then write a few words. Sometimes he crossed words out, but by the time the hour was up, Nine had his poem. Eight took the song and would have blushed at the words if he were capable.

"This is nice."

"It needs music to be official," Nine wrote.

"That I know how to do!" Eight laughed.

Another hour passed before Eight pulled back. He smiled at Nine.

"Perfect! Now we need somebody to sing it!"

"I can't do it. Why not you?" Nine asked.

"Me? Oh I…I can't."

"Why not?"

"I…I don't know."

"You never know unless you try."

Eight swallowed hard and stood. The music was suddenly surrounded by green light and rose to float neatly around him. He blinked.

"You know, One's forbidden us from using that stuff."

Nine shrugged and played the opening notes. Eight took a deep breath and began to sing.

When Eight finished, Nine clapped hard, jumping up and down.

"Did you write that for our relationship?" Eight asked, hoping he was using the right word.

Nine nodded, smiling as he caught the papers.

"I…I like it, but I don't think you'll be able to teach me."

Nine snorted and green writing appeared over his head. "Nonsense. You're smarter than you think. I mean, you just composed a song. It's not layered, but you can add to it later."

"Layered?"

"Yes. Like having a fiddle along with the guitar, and maybe a percussion instrument, too."

"Per…percussion? That's rhythm, right? Drums and stuff?"

"Yes."

"Nah, it doesn't need percussion. It needs stringed instruments and some base horns."

"Then work on that for next time. For now, you'd better go. One will be wondering where you are."

"Oh! You're right. I'd better go. I'll see you next time."


	3. Magnetism

Eight groaned. The magnet was calling to him again, promising peace and happiness. All he had to do was pick it up and place it over his head. The music would get louder and drown out the invisible tears that poured from his soul.

This time it had been Seven and the twins. They had called him stupid and idiotic and basically worthless. It hurt, cutting so deeply that he couldn't stand it. He needed relief. So the next time he was to see Nine, he grabbed his magnet and hurried out. He found a nice secluded spot outside of the library and trembled as he placed the magnet over his head. _Bliss!_

Suddenly the music blasted through him, loud and strong. He sat, moaning softly at the sensation, until hands pulled the magnet down. He blinked when he saw Nine, mortification following soon after. Nine was frowning.

"What are you doing?" he wrote over his head.

"Um…l-listening to the music."

"Why are you using a magnet?"

"'Cause it makes it louder."

"Why else are you using a magnet?"

Eight sniffled as he looked down. "She called me stupid, and an idiot, and worthless. The magnet helps. It helps so much…"

"You don't need the magnet. You have me. Talk about your feelings, don't bury them under magnetism."

"I can't help it."

Eight expected Nine to glare at him like One and Two did, saying that he did it on purpose, and that he could indeed control it. But Nine smiled as that green energy took the magnet from him.

"I know. Trust me, how I know. It's so soothing, promising to take away your problems. But it doesn't. It just pushes them back, and it can make them worse if you're magnetized often enough. And the more you're magnetized, the harder it is to quit later on. Understand?"

Eight frowned. "W-wait, _you've_ been magnetized?"

"Deeper than you have. I have stronger magnets. I still slip up sometimes. Skull and Talon and BRAIN help me to talk about my problems, and it's usually the same thing every time. But sometimes I don't want to talk about my problems. Sometimes I ignore their help and go straight to the magnets. It's wrong, but it's the only thing that helps me forget."

Eight hesitated. "Forget what?"

Nine's hands slipped up to cover his mouth. Eight was confused for a few seconds, then he realized, "You're ashamed of being mute!"

Nine nodded, looking away.

"Aw, I don't mind, Nine. You talk very good in your writing."

"Thank you. I can't help but be ashamed though. Six of you can talk, and the other two have each other. I couldn't communicate with BRAIN because I didn't know what a soul link was, I didn't have sign language, and I didn't think to write my thoughts above my head with soul energy. I was well and truly mute. That was the lowest point of my life so far. All I did, day or night, was sit with a powerful magnet in my lap. In that blissful, staticky world, it didn't matter that I couldn't talk. I was free…but I was also a prisoner. I couldn't quit it by myself."

"So the machines helped you quit?"

"Like I said, I still slip up sometimes, but for the most part, yes. They helped me to quit magnetism."

"Help me, Nine," Eight begged. "One and Two think I'm doing it on purpose, because they're not affected the same way. They don't have a reason to bury themselves in it. Help me, please."

Nine smiled. "I was planning to. Now, follow me."

Eight obeyed and Nine placed the magnet, not high out of reach, but in the place that they hid his music. The large Stitchpunk was confused.

"Aren't you supposed to put it up there, somewhere?" he asked, gesturing at the high shelves

"You think you're going to be able to quit all at once?"

"No…"

"Exactly. I shall keep it here, and we shall control your use of it. If you come here when I'm not here, I expect you to tell me that you used it. I will not scream at you or beat you over the head with words or with soul energy. I understand how hard withdrawal is. BRAIN used this same strategy for me, so I know it works for _me_. Let's see if it works for you. Sound good?"

"Yeah." Eight frowned at Nine. "How did you know I was out there? You weren't even here when I got here."

"Skull told me. He drew a magnet in the dirt and the number eight. I understood and he led me to you."

"Tattletale," Eight muttered.

Nine laughed. "Let's go work on music and lyrics and stories, yes?"

Eight smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Sounds good."

The next four months were brutal, but Nine was persistent. Eight had been caught by the machines several times, and he hadn't intended to tell Nine the times he hadn't been caught, but whenever he saw Nine, he told him anyway. He couldn't bear to lie to the younger Stitchpunk. It was likely because Nine expected him to be honest about his addiction, and that Nine had been honest about _his_ addiction.

It got worse and worse and worse until one day he woke up and his first thoughts were of his music and Nine, not of his magnet. He felt a huge sense of relief that night as he went through the day's events and realized not one thought of his magnet had hit him. He ran to Nine the next day, bursting to tell him about the news. Nine clapped happily and embraced him.

"Good job, Eight!"

"Oh Nine! It's so wonderful! I don't feel heavy anymore! I feel so light and free!"

With that, Eight picked Nine up and tossed him high in to the air. Nine gasped in surprise and grabbed Eight as he fell into the larger Stitchpunk's arms. He blinked at him and Eight looked embarrassed.

"Sorry. I just…I felt so happy that…Sorry."

He was about to set the highest numbered Stitchpunk down, but Nine hugged him again. "Again!" he wrote.

"Really?" Eight asked in surprise.

"Again!"

"Al-Alright!" Eight said and tossed him slightly higher. He did this three more times, and Nine was in stitches by the time Eight set him lightly on the ground. Nine spun around and almost fell. Eight caught him, smiling.

"I'm glad you like that."

"Oh, so much fun!"

Eight giggled, the sound seemingly misplaced on the behemoth. Nine pressed close for another hug.

"I'm proud of you Eight. I really am. It took me so much longer to get unhooked. I'm glad you're free so soon. But let me tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"It's okay if you screw up. Just don't let the addiction take over again. That was my big problem. I let the addiction take hold again seven times before I kicked it. Not smart on my part, but I thought, very foolishly I might add, that the machines were judging me because I couldn't talk. I fear that you do the same. Tell me I'm wrong. Please."

"You are wrong," Eight said firmly. "I love your writing. I really do. Now, let's compose, shall we? I want lyrics for that new song that I finished two days ago, and I expect them ASAP!"

Nine laughed and snuggled closer for a brief moment then pulled back. "As my composer wishes."


	4. He's Watching Me

The music flowed through him and he wrote it down as fast as he could while still being neat. It had been six months since he'd first spoken to Nine, and Nine never disappointed him when it came to translating. They had compiled a list of thirty songs, and Eight was working on the thirty-first. Some of the songs had lyrics, others didn't. But their favorite was that first one.

True to his word promised in the song, Nine had helped Eight learn to read better. He had to break words down to their phonetics sometimes, but it no longer embarrassed Eight, and those times were becoming few and far in between. Eight was pleased at his own improvement and with each new word learned or properly defined, Nine would play him a new song from his limitless store from the past.

Ah, Nine. Nine was a vision seer like Six, and One, who kept his visions secret apparently. He saw the past and Eight was fascinated by the visions themselves. He could play any song from any time in history, and it was wonderful. Nine also used soul energy, which One had forbidden anybody, especially Six, to use, which meant Eight was technically breaking a rule, though he also technically wasn't. Nine was teaching him how to channel it properly, and Eight was getting good. Not wonderful, like Nine was, but he was decent for his level of skill and experience.

Eight finished the page and decided to take a break. He set his writing stick aside and stretched. Nine was writing out one of his visions, and he stopped and took a break as well.

"Well, Nine, it's coming along great!" Eight said happily.

"Excellent," appeared in writing over Nine's head. "Just tell me if you want lyrics."

Eight watched the writing fade before looking down at Nine.

"You know…I've been thinking…If you wouldn't object to it, I think we should soul bond, so you could talk with me without using soul energy or your hands."

Nine looked interested. "Soul bond? I though you'd object to it, so I didn't suggest it."

"Well, up 'til now, I would have objected to it. I'm not One. I won't soul bond with a Stitchpunk I've just met. But I think we know each other well enough by now that I fully trust you. So whaddaya say? Soul bond?"

"Sure."

Eight sat down and patted the spot in front of him. Nine obediently sat down. He unzipped himself and lightly drew out his soul then sat there and waited. Eight awkwardly undid his buckles and pulled out his own soul, then nodded and pulled them together. They jolted at the initial sting, but everything soon settled. Nine eagerly burst into his mind and began to explore.

_~Mm, the music sounds good. Is this what you're newest piece is going to sound like?~_

Eight nodded, hands twitching toward Nine. _~Yes.~_

_~What's wrong?~_

_~I just want to…Nah, it sounds stupid. One just about tore my hands off for it. You'll probably do the same.~_

Nine gave him a look. _~Nonsense. Tell me what it is. If I don't like it, I'll tell you.~_

Eight looked away and the bond flushed with embarrassment. _~I just want you in my lap. I want to hold you. Please?~_

_~Oh! I thought you wanted something weird.~_ Nine said in relief as he scrambled into Eight's lap.

_~It's not weird?~_

_~Not at all. What we're doing is quite personal and intimate. It only makes sense that you want to hold me.~_

Eight was relieved and wrapped his large arms gladly around Nine. He slowly leaned back until he was lying down and they snuggled there happily, exploring each other's minds. It took an hour for their souls to finish connecting and when the green orbs settled into their respective owner's chests, they both sighed in delight. They felt so relaxed.

"I almost forgot what it felt like. Nobody wants to soul bond with me. I'm too scary."

_~Aw, Eight. You're a big softie.~_

Eight chuckled. "Don't tell the others that. It'll ruin my reputation."

Nine clapped as he sat up. _~That was the proper use! Do you want to hear a new song or one you've already heard?~_

"Do 'Danny Boy'," Eight said, rolling onto his back and placing his hands behind his head.

Nine nodded and played the Irish tune. Eight hummed along with it happily and sighed when it was over.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Such a wonderful tune."

_~The words are pretty, too. Sad, but pretty. Can I hear you sing it?~_

"I don't know, Nine, some of that song requires me hitting notes that I think are out of my vocal range."

_~You'll never know—~_ Nine started.

"Until I try," Eight finished with a smile. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'll try."

Nine played the opening notes and Eight stood and took in a breath then began to sing in a steady, low tone. When the large Stitchpunk was done, Nine clapped and Eight instinctively rubbed his throat.

"I can't tell if that's too high for me or not."

_~It sounded slightly strained. Try going down instead of up next time.~_

"I think I'd better. I don't want to lose my voice."

Nine shook his head then looked outside.

_~You've been staying later recently. Any particular reason?~_

Eight glanced away, playing with his hands. "It's just…I'm sorry."

_~You misunderstand. I'm not angry. I'm just curious.~_

"One's been meaner than usual lately. Two and Five talk all about their latest inventions. Three and Four flash like mad to convey stuff that none of us understand—they don't translate their flashes like you. Seven's been a jerk. And Six…is watching me."

_~Watching you?~_

"Yeah. When he's not drawing he follows me around and watches me. I'm not sure why, and I don't want to ask."

_~Why not?~_

"I don't know. It's just weird to even think about talking to him. He and I haven't exactly gotten along very well in the past. I thought he was a huge freak and he thinks I'm a thoughtless brute."

_~Change the way he sees you.~_

"Sounds hard."

Nine nodded. _~I know. But the hard things in life are the most worthwhile. You know that from experience.~_

Eight hummed and nodded. "Okay." He paused. "I'd better go. One'll be looking for me."


	5. Six

Eight heard a soft noise and groaned as he came back to consciousness, shifting slightly. He was sleeping…on the floor? What? He unshuttered his optics and forced himself up. Oh, he was sore! There was that sound again, and Eight recognized it as being the rustling of paper. He sat up quickly then froze. Six was sitting beside him, looking calmly at the sheets of music that Eight had been working on. Eight panicked.

"What are you doing?!" he gasped. "Give them back!"

Six obeyed. "Here. Don't panic. I didn't tear anything. They're just fine."

Eight snatched them and checked them over for damage. Just as Six had said, there was none. Eight relaxed and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Maker," Eight whispered. He then turned his attention to Six. "What are you doing in here?"

"I-I couldn't help myself," Six muttered, looking scared.

"What do you mean?"

"I had to know why you were taking my paper and ink. And…"

"And?"

"You feel different, you know, your aura."

"Oh…" Eight swallowed, unsure of how to take that. "You…you won't tell anybody, right? Especially not One. I don't know how they'll take it."

"I won't…if you explain your drawings. I don't understand them."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Eight sat back and glanced away. "It's music."

"It is?"

"Yes." Eight proceeded to point at one note at a time and hum what they read. He did this for three measures then stopped and looked at Six, who clapped.

"Lovely! Did you write that all by yourself?"

Eight nodded. "Nine says it's a good talent." He snapped his mouth closed as Six's optics widened.

_"Nine?!"_

"Shh! Yes. Nine. I'll take you to meet him, but you can't tell anybody!"

Six studied him. Go out into the Emptiness with Eight, all alone? But to meet another Stitchpunk…

"Fine. But you better not hurt me."

"I won't," Eight promised. "I'm going to see him tomorrow. Come to my room and I'll take you to him."

The next morning, Six showed up right on time and he and Eight hurried into the Emptiness. When they got to the library, Six looked around curiously. He slowly turned all the way around. Suddenly he was facing the new Stitchpunk and he yelped, backing up a few steps. Nine looked at Eight.

_~Why is he here?~_

"He saw my music sheets. I let it slip that you thought I had a good talent. I promised him he could meet you if he didn't tell anybody, and he agreed."

_~Ah. Well tell him it is very nice to meet him. And ask him if he'll soul bond with me so we can share visions.~_

Eight turned to Six and repeated what Nine had said. Six lit up.

"Ooh! You see _visions?!"_

Nine nodded with a smile.

"Soul bond! Soul bond now!" Six demanded, scrambling at his fastening.

Nine shook in laughter as he unzipped himself. Eight plopped down, ready to watch the soul bond when Nine gestured at his buckles.

"What? No…no. Six won't want to do that. He's scared of me."

"What?" Six asked distractedly as he unthreaded himself.

"Um…Nine wants me to soul bond with you, too."

Six paused. "Promise you won't hurt me?"

Eight nodded as he began to unbuckle himself. "I promise."

"Then I don't mind."

Eight smiled and opened himself. Soon their souls were intertwined. Eight had absolutely no say in this soul bond. Six and Nine shared vision after vision until the behemoth's head was spinning. When the bond finally relinquished its control over them—the large Stitchpunk grinned at the big word—Eight was relieved.

"Relinquish," Eight said quietly as he held the two Stitchpunks, who were lying on top of him. "Voluntarily giving up a hold or claim."

Nine laughed over the bond and he clapped. _~What song, my dear Eight?~_

"Surprise me."

Nine played one about a man calling a girl crazy, but in a good way. Eight was so relaxed, really enjoying himself when Six stood up and began dancing. Eight shifted his grip on Nine and sat up on his elbow to watch. He couldn't help the soft smile on his face. Six was pretty graceful. Six suddenly stopped, facing him, and he began to stare.

Eight shifted and waited for the song to end. "What?" he finally asked, surprising Six by his lack of hostility.

"You aren't acting scary. And you haven't taunted us about our visions."

"Oh. I'm not going to."

"Why not?" Six paused. "As a matter of fact, you haven't insulted me or hit me or torn my drawings at all in a long time. About seven months, to be precise."

_~That's when I told him about my visions.~_ Nine put in, snuggling against Eight's chest.

Six blinked. "How long have you been meeting with him?"

"Um…ten months?" Eight asked, looking down at Nine.

_~Ten months, one week, three days, four hours, twenty-two minutes and fourteen seconds. To be precise.~_

"Nine, you're a smart alec."

_~I'd take a bow, but you're currently hugging me to death.~_

"Oh ho! You think I'm hugging you to death?" Eight demanded.

He then took Nine in both arms and squeezed. The smaller Stitchpunk gasped and shook with laughter.

_~Mercy! Mercy!~_

"Never!" Eight exclaimed then dipped his voice into a dull, stupid sounding voice. "Just what I always wanted. My own little bunny rabbit. I will name him George, and I will hug him and pet him and squeeze him!"

Nine laughed harder, and Six let out a giggle. This wasn't the Eight he knew, and it was a definite improvement.

_~I'm not a bunny rabbit.~_

"And pat him and pet him!"

_~You're hurting me. Put me down, please.~_

"And rub him and caress him and—"

_~I AIN'T NO BUNNY RABBIT!~_

They both dissolved into rapturous laughter. It was so infectious that Six burst out laughing, too. He thought they were referencing something, but it was funny enough on its own. Six's mirth stopped abruptly as Eight scooped him into his arms and held him. Six swallowed. This wasn't the pleasant aftermath of a soul bond. This was Eight keyed up, and people got hurt when Eight was keyed up. Eight and Nine stopped laughing at the abruptness that Six's own laughter had cut off. Eight sat down.

"Six?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I won't hurt you. I'm different now. You said it yourself. I haven't been attacking you lately. Nine's shown me that you're not crazy."

"How?"

"Well, he isn't crazy and he has visions. He's shown me how hard it is to have them, and how you have to write them down or draw them or talk about them. It explained your quirks."

Nine clapped. _~I owe you a song.~_

Eight beamed and Six frowned. "Why?"

"Because I correctly used the word 'quirks' in a sentence."

"So?"

_~I've been helping Eight to expand his vocabulary.~_ Nine said with a smile. _~He's been doing marvelously well. I reward him with music because that's the language he naturally understands.~_

"Oh. So it's like give the chimp a banana when he does what you want."

"We call it positive reinforcement," Eight said, looking eagerly at Nine.

_~Two songs.~_

"Yes!" Eight crowed.

"So…you're not going to hurt me?" Six asked shyly.

"No. I won't hurt you…on purpose. I can't always help it sometimes. I can be temperamental."

_~Three songs.~_

Eight beamed. "I like having you here Six. I get to show off my expanded repertoire."

_~Four songs.~_

Eight smirked and crossed his arms, puffing his chest out. Six chuckled.

"Boy, that really seems to help you. I don't even know what a reper…"

"Repertoire," Eight said. "A stock of skills or types of behavior that a person habitually uses."

_~Five songs.~_

Eight laughed. "I'm on fire today!"

"Oh." Six blinked and hesitantly snuggled back into Eight's chest. It was rather comfortable. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah. Your yarn tickles."

"Sorry," Six muttered in embarrassment. "I can't help it."

"Oh, don't be. I don't mind. I always liked your hair. Such a unique feature."

There was silence for about a minute and Six made himself more comfortable in Eight's lap.

"So…what were you quoting? Because you were quoting something, yes?"

_~Bugs Bunny.~_

"Bugs Bunny?"

"It's a cartoon," Eight said. "Nine uses his soul energy to set up the films at the old theater down the street and we watch movies like the Wizard of Oz and cartoons like Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd. 'Be vewy quiet. I'm hunting wabbits!'" Eight laughed. "They're so much fun! We'll have to show you some time."

"Soul energy?"

"That green energy we're not supposed to use. Nine can use it, and he's teaching me."

Six gasped. "Oh Eight! You're disobeying One!"

"I am not. One said we can't use it since we don't know anything about it. Nine's taught me plenty about it, so I'm not disobeying."

"That's rather clever," Six said with a nod then grinned at Nine. "Mind teaching me about it? I want to be thoroughly educated before I use it."

_~Very well, Six. Soul energy can only come from a split soul. Father split his into ten pieces, though I split mine into two, so there are eleven…~_

Six wanted a thorough education, and he got it. He and Eight walked home that evening and Six felt as if his head was going to burst. He walked into his room and decided to blow off a little steam by drawing. He stopped after a few minutes and looked up to see Eight.

"Yes?"

"I need some more ink. Please."

"Oh. Sure. It's right here."

Eight grabbed some ink in his thimble and stood back. "Thanks." He kept standing there and they stared at each other for several long minutes before he looked at his feet. "Six? I'm really sorry about hurting you and tearing up your drawings. I didn't understand you and I didn't even try."

"It's okay Eight."

"No, it's not. I used to do the same thing to everybody but One, and that's 'cause I'm scared of him."

"You must be getting braver. I mean, you're disobeying him and lying to him. I've heard you say 'Nothin' new' so many times to One in the past ten months. You were lying to him in the first few weeks. Now it's nothing new, but then…"

"Yeah, I know. But Nine asked me not to tell anybody, and he said if I did he wouldn't translate my songs. I guess I wanted the music more than I wanted One to like me."

"Music must be very important to you."

Eight sat down and carefully set the thimble aside. "It is," he replied after a few moments of silence. "Like Nine said earlier, it's the language I understand best. It's natural for me to hear music in my head and write it down. Nine writes the lyrics because he understands words better than me. He listens to the pulse of the songs I write and matches words to them. It's nice."

"How does he translate them?"

"Every note has been played before, including the slurs I put in there. He simply plays them and melts them together until they form the song I want."

"Ooh, so he's like the twins. He can project sound? It wasn't a fluke, what he did earlier?"

"We can, too. It just doesn't come naturally to us." Eight looked back and dropped the curtain. Six lit the candle. Eight smiled and played one of his songs at a very low volume. Six clapped appreciatively when it was done.

"Very nice! You should teach me how to do that. I mean, not even the twins can do it that well."

"Thanks. And I'd love to."

There was a knock at the door. "Six are you going to bed or something?" Five asked as he slipped through the curtains.

He froze and gaped at Eight, who scrambled to his feet and grabbed the thimble. "Thanks, Six."

"No problem, Eight. Have fun."

Eight left in time to hear Five's incredulous—that should be another song!—voice. "What in the world?! _"_


	6. Caught

 

Green fireworks burst above them and Eight clapped enthusiastically.

"You're doing great, Six! You're doing better than me!"

"Ooh, gonna beat me for it?" Six asked teasingly.

"Totally," Eight said, swooping in and picking up the smaller Stitchpunk in a huge hug.

"A little bunny to pet and play with!" Six laughed in a stupid voice.

Eight laughed and Nine pouted, wanting to be close. Eight obliged him, snuggling him to his chest with one arm.

"I think I'm going to redeem one of my songs," Eight said; he had nine saved up that he could use whenever.

_~What would you like?~_

"Six?"

"Ooh, do the one about the dog and the guy in prison!"

Nine did so and Eight held Six and danced with him. It had been two long months since Six had joined them, and they had been really fun. Six was no longer afraid of Eight, and Eight couldn't imagine being mean to Six anymore. They were really good friends now, all three of them, closer than anybody but the twins. The song ended and Six was set down. He spun in a circle and sat down hard. They laughed. Nine helped him up. None of them noticed the three pairs of optics staring at them in shock. The three Stitchpunks disappeared as they each took up a writing stick and began working on their respective projects.

They spent the rest of their time writing, or drawing in Six's case. Then Six and Eight hid their papers, Nine took his and left on the Cat Beast, who licked them with a warm, smooth metal tongue. They waved at Talon as they set off for home. Six chatted idly about his visions to Eight, who listened with interest. They went up into the tower and their enjoyable day screeched to a halt as One stood right in front of them, glaring.

"Go stand in front of my throne. Do not ask questions."

Six and Eight glanced at each other as they obeyed, panicking inside. They were caught. There was no doubt in their minds. The soul energy around One was almost violent.

"Boss, look, I can—" Eight began.

"Shut up!" One spat; he was too upset to sit, so he paced in front of them. "I will ask this only once. Who is the other Stitchpunk?"

"Um…Nine. His number's Nine. He's the last one."

"Now, Eight. I ask you every time you come back to report anything different or new. Now, tell me this…when did this Nine start spending time with you?"

"I…um…I don't see how it matters."

"It matters because I want to know how long you've been lying to me!"

"I…I don't think—"

"That's your problem Eight! You don't think! Your just a stupid ass! You didn't think or you would have told me, you worthless behemoth! Now go to your room and don't come out until I come to get you! I would suggest you go read the riot act, but we all know how that would go!"

Silence. Eight was hurt. He wasn't stupid and worthless…right? He slunk away and curled up in his bed, crying his soul out. Pain engulfed him, and he desired his magnet more than ever before. A soft touch made him turn to look at Six, who sniffled and crawled up into his lap.

"I don't want to be here right now," Six whispered.

"Wanna go to Nine's?"

"Yes please."

"Ya gotta help me, Six. I'm still struggling with teleporting."

Six nodded and they combined their soul energies. There was a zapping sound and at the very last second before they left Sanctuary, the curtain pulled back to reveal Two and Five, who gaped at them as they disappeared.

They appeared in midair and fell with a splash into a sink that had an inch of water at the bottom. Nine was 'naked', his burlap in his hands. He blinked at them then smiled and waved.

_~Well this is a surprise!~_ He said, not sounding mean or upset at all, which made both of them relax. _~Care for a bath?~_

"Can we talk while we're bathing?" Six asked.

_~Certainly!~_

They both nodded and Nine helped them undress then set them to work scrubbing their skins clean. Dirt rushed out of the fabrics and went down the drain.

"I didn't realize how dirty we were," Six said in surprise.

_~Of course not. You're not used to being clean.~_ Nine replied with a smile then grew serious. _~So what ails you?~_

"Ales?" Eight asked. "What does human mead have to do with anything?"

_~Ails mean troubles. What troubles you?~_ Nine said.

"I _am_ stupid!" Eight cried out and sat down. Nine blinked at the display of emotion.

_~No you're not. You're quite smart.~_

"One s-said I was stupid and worthless and an ass!" Eight sobbed. "He got mad at us because…because…I don't know why! All I know is it has to do with you!"

Six placed a hand on his shoulder. "He got mad at us because Three, Four, and Seven came to the library a day early because Seven has to do her mandatory run with Two and Five around the building to make sure things are good tomorrow. They saw us, and One was furious that we kept the knowledge of your existence from him, Nine. He got a little…verbally abusive."

Nine snorted. _~Eight, you are not dumb or worthless. You're the most musically talented individual I have ever met. It takes brains write the kind of music you do. A very special brain.~_

"You…you think I'm special?"

_~Of course I do. You_ are _special, and don't you dare deny it. So you don't read very fast or use big words a lot of the time. You're learning how to do those things better. You can learn and that's what's important. Now, how about a song? It's on me.~_

"Really?" Eight asked, referring to more than the song, and Nine knew it.

_~Really.~_

Eight smiled and felt better at Nine's reassurance. He looked thoughtful.

"How about 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'?" Eight asked.

"Ooh, that one's good!" Six exclaimed.

Nine happily obliged them, playing it three times before the two older Stitchpunks were clean enough to pass Nine's inspection. They wrung out their burlap then slipped it on. Six and Eight felt refreshed. Nine led them to the bed and they climbed up onto the pillow. Six jumped on it several times, enjoying the way it poofed out. He even got Eight and Nine to jump a few times. They fell down, laughing in enjoyment. Eight pulled Six close on one side, and Nine on the other. He looked at Six.

"Hey, Six?"

"Yeah, Eight?"

"What did One say about you?"

Six waved a hand dismissively, though his voice betrayed him as it quavered. "Nothing much. Just the usual. Freak. Can't control yourself. Should be thrown out because you cause danger to us all. Screaming fits are terrible. More trouble than you're worth…"

Six bit back a sob, but Eight and Nine coaxed it out of him. They pressed kisses to his head as he lost himself to pain. His body spasmed and visions swamped them. A half hour of blood and gore and red optics later, they relaxed. Six looked ashamed.

"Sorry," he said hoarsely.

"It's okay, darling one," Eight said softly. "You can't help it. You're allowed to hurt as much as me and Nine."

Six sniffled and turned over, hugging Eight as well as he could. Eight tightened his grip on his two friends, comrades, _brothers._ They fell asleep like that, pressed close together, and forgot their troubles.


	7. Attitude Adjustment

 

One paced. Three months since they had disappeared. Seven was sent to the library every day and they never showed up. Where were they? What were they doing? Everybody was out, searching. The twins had gone to the library with Seven, and Two and Five went in the opposite direction.

Suddenly, there was a flash of green light and One stared as a Stitchpunk he'd never met before stood in the center of the room. He looked around leisurely before his optics settled on One. His relaxed face turned into a scowl and delicate green writing appeared over his head.

"Hello, One."

"You are Nine, I presume?"

"Yes. You are the jerk that's made both Six and Eight feel like they're dying inside. Even now, they struggle to believe that they're worth something. You know something? I'm going to make you pay for it."

"What can you possibly do to me?"

Nine lunged forward and snatched One's staff from him. In a flash of green light, it was gone. One blinked.

"Give it back!"

"No. That's a power symbol for you. You will get it back if you earn it."

Nine lunged forward again and grabbed his hat. In another flash, it was gone. One stumbled back into his throne as, in a movement so smooth it should have been impossible, Nine took off his cape and it, too, vanished. Nine stepped back and looked him over. He smirked and placed his hands on the arms of the throne.

"You don't get this, either," Nine wrote, putting a sweet little curl on the end.

One yelped as he suddenly dropped unceremoniously to the floor. He whimpered, backing away from Nine.

"Y-you've made you're p-p-point!" he gasped, looking scared.

"No I haven't," Nine said as he advanced with a grin. "I'm going to make sure everybody knows you have visions. And make you unable to express yourself so well, like Eight. See how you like being called a freak and stupid."

"Stop it!" One screamed, hitting the wall.

"One?!" Two's voice called from down the shaft of the makeshift elevator.

"Help! Two help me! He's going to—"

Nine chose that moment to kiss him. Green light shot between them like a ladder and there were cries of shock from the tunnel. Nine smirked at One.

"Let's see if this teaches you a lesson!" he laughed. With that, and just as the handle of the bucket appeared, he vanished in a flash.

One was shuddering from head to foot, chest heaving with silent sobs. He felt light headed and sick. He couldn't get enough air. It felt as if a piece of him had been torn away. He didn't hear the bucket click into place, or the scramble of feet toward him, but he did feel Two's cool hand touching his head.

"One? One! What's wrong?" Five asked.

" _Everything's hazy."_

He watched as their faces twisted in confusion.

_"What?"_

"One, you need to speak. Tell us what's wrong. You said 'he.' He who?" Two coaxed.

_"I did speak!"_

"Two," Seven said slowly. "I don't think he _can_ speak."

_"Of course I can speak! What makes you…"_ One froze. He could hear his voice, but he'd realized that it didn't seem to be fully there, like an echo. Nine's words suddenly appeared behind them, just where One could see them.

_"I'm going to make sure everybody knows you have visions. And make you unable to express yourself so well, like Eight. See how you like being called a freak and stupid."_

Visions? No…no, no, no! He couldn't! He wouldn't! Pain spasmed up his back and he doubled over, gasping since he couldn't scream. _Blood, bone, the screech of metal that promised death. Strange shouts, from both male and female, in a language he couldn't understand. The booming of guns, the pounding of feet across hard ground. The wail of a child, cowering back in fear. The machine was getting closer to the crying creature. One could do nothing but watch as the gun leveled and BOOM!_

One jolted as he was slammed back against the wall. He looked around in bewilderment. What was going on? What happened? The memory hit him after a few moments and he felt humiliated. He looked away from Two's questioning optics. He couldn't tell them. After all the hell he'd given Six about seeing visions? He would be ridiculed, despised, rejected!

Another spasm began passing down his spinal strut and he leaped up and sprinted for his room. He dove into the bed, which Nine had mercifully left him, and buried his head under his pillow as the visions swamped him. They were more brutal than any he'd ever had. By the time sleep found him, he'd seen more war than he'd seen since he first woke up.

He woke up the next morning more sore than he had ever been. He tried talking, found himself still mute, and cursed as loud as he could, which was nothing, and flopped back. He stayed there for two hours, suffering through a vision every half hour. He was so tired. So very tired… He jumped as there was a knock on the doorframe.

His _"Go away"_ was silent and might as well have been a _"Come on in!"_ because that's precisely what Two did.

"One? Are you feeling alright?"

_"No."_

"So…yes? No?"

One scowled and shook his head. This was so irritating! Why could he hear himself and they couldn't? It didn't make sense!

"Come on in to the hospital. I'll look you over."

One obliged, eager to have this little problem fixed. Two laid him out on the bed and opened him up. He looked around and hummed.

"So…I came in to talk to you last night after you ran out, and I saw you…writhing…under your pillow. Were you having, and I know you don't like to talk about this at all, but were you having…visions?"

One sat up and shook his head violently. Two sighed.

"I know it's silly. I just thought maybe…Anyway, I'm glad it was a passing phase, those visions. We need a strong, solid leader. Not some sort of unstable fool."

The insult that he used so often on others, unwittingly turned back on himself. That killed One inside. He fell back and stared blankly at the ceiling as Two confirmed what he now knew was true: there was no cure, nothing physically wrong with him. One was slinking back to his room when he felt another spasm. He dove through the closed curtain into Six's room, stumbling back into the bed and thrashing violently. Grabbing Six's pillow, he slammed it onto his face as if to muffle his screams. Ten minutes later, he flopped back exhausted.

_"By the dear Maker's breath!"_ One gasped, then listened to himself echo. _"I need an outlet. What can I…do…"_

He looked at the stacks of clean paper, the writing sticks, and the ink. That's how Six always found release. He swallowed and lit the candle, blocking the light as best he could then knelt down and dipped a writing stick in the ink before lowering the pen to paper. As soon as the first line was drawn, he lost his mind. All he knew was the stroke of the writing stick. When he finally sat back, he let out a breath. They weren't like Six's best work, not even close, but he understood the horror stories they told, and it brought him such a huge sense of relief.

He yawned as he snuffed the candle. He would go to his room and rest. Rest until the next volley took him down again, and then he would come and draw out his visions to his soul's content.

_"But I can't keep this up forever,"_ he muttered to himself as he snuck into his room. " _The visions wear even on Six when he has them in quick succ…succ…I know the word, why can't I say it?"_

One groaned as he flopped into bed. He shuttered his optics and fell into a fitful sleep, full of machines and death.


	8. I'm Sorry

 

Eight hummed the tune as the notes flowed onto the page. He noticed Nine dancing across the desk, a happy smile on his face.

"You're rather cheerful, this fine evening," Eight said, jotting down a C#.

 _~One is losing his ever loving mind.~_ Nine said in amusement.

"I still don't agree with the way you're doing this," Six said, wiping the excess ink off his fingers as he stood. "But it seems to be working."

"So it's coming along good?" Eight asked.

 _~Well, my dear Eight, and yes, it is. One is currently drawing and...~_ Nine yelped and grabbed his chest as his optics unfocused and he suddenly gave a triumphant cry. _~By Father's soul, Five just walked in on him! Oh, this is fun!~_

"You're sadistic, you know that, right?" Eight asked, stopping what he was doing to walk over.

_~One song. And if you're next question is 'What's happening now?' you are, too.~_

Eight laughed and Six asked it instead, "So…what's happening now?"

 _~One's dying a little more inside. Seven is currently screaming at him about what an insensitive clod he is. Three and Four are making very rude gestures at him. Two and Five are in disbelief. Oh, wait a second…Ooh, Two is now going off on him. Wow, I didn't know he_ knew _some of those words! I should add some of those to my vocabulary! One is absolutely dying!~_

Six frowned. "Nine, that's enough. You're acting way too happy over One's pain."

Nine's demeanor changed, darkening in a way that was very familiar to them by now. _~He_ hurt _you two. You are my family. You don't mess with_ my family!~

Green light pulsed once around him, and Eight drew him close. "Shh," he shushed gently. "It's alright. We're fine. Just fine. And we're here, safe, with you."

Nine relaxed into his arms, sighing in relief. It was nice. Very nice. He snuggled close, glad to have somebody who, though he didn't understand them completely, could cope with them as well as Eight could. Six understood them. Having huge moodswings was a part of seeing visions. One's asinine personality was a result of crushing his visions down into a small little ball and only releasing them in his sleep while his head was buried in a pillow to stifle the screams. It wasn't healthy.

Nine sighed softly. _~I can't help that I'm so amused by it. I don't like seeing either of you get hurt. I mean, you still think you're stupid, Eight. And Six is sometimes ashamed of us seeing his visions. That shouldn't happen. He's poisoned your minds. Forget his ignorant words. Listen to mine, and each other's. Please?~_

"Ten years, Nine," Six muttered, hugging him and getting pulled into Eight's arms. "We listened to him destroy us for ten years. _Ten years._ You gotta understand that. It'll take time to get rid of all that negativity. But it's fading. It is. Just keep reminding us that you love us, that you don't mind us being us. Okay?"

Eight smiled and squeezed them both. "A little bunny to pet and play with," he cooed then released them. "So what's happening?"

Nine sat down and shuttered his optics. _~Hm, One is currently feeling terrible. He's all alone in his room, crying his optics out. He wants to rip his own soul out to end everything. And…there's Two. He's not moving…Now he's apologizing…One wants nothing to do with him, but Two's holding him anyway.~_

Nine paused for a long time and Eight went back to his music. Nine finally unshuttered his optics and smiled.

_~If you'll excuse me, I think I shall clean the house. It's a bit messy, yes?~_

"Have fun with that, Nine," Six replied.

Nine spent a good two hours on the house that day, then all morning the next day. He was finally satisfied and took a nap. When he woke up, he felt One coming in the house. Oh, he'd brought the others…Interesting…Nine stood in between Eight and Six and the rope that One would climb up. One heaved himself up and shook when he saw Nine. Six and Eight looked up and froze. One slowly shuffled up to Nine.

_"Make it stop. Please."_

Nine watched lazily as the others climbed up. The writing appeared again. "Tell me, One, what have you learned from this little attitude adjustment?"

_"I hate myself, isn't that enough?"_

"Not quite. There's one more thing you need to do," Nine wrote then stepped aside and gestured at Six and Eight, who were huddled together, staring blankly at One.

_"But nobody can hear me…except you apparently."_

"With the right words, anybody can be heard."

One swallowed and nodded, shuffling over to his two Stitchpunks. They cringed away, and Six buried his face in Eight's chest. One touched them, one with each hand.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly. I was an ass, a fool. Forgive me."

They looked at him, weighing his words and his tone. They finally nodded.

"Fine. But my visions are not shameful," Six said firmly.

"And I'm not stupid. That is a naïve and ludicrous assumption of yours," Eight said, glancing by him at Nine, who held up two fingers. Eight beamed and sat back, hugging Six tighter.

One blinked at the fancy language. "Have you been working on your vocabulary?"

"Nine's been helping me," Eight said proudly.

"How?" Two asked curiously.

"With positive reinforcement," Eight said.

"What positively reinforces you?" Five queried.

Eight clamped his jaw shut and shook his head. One looked past Eight at the paper he'd been working on.

"Music?" he asked, going forward to pick in up. Eight beat him to it and hugged the paper to his chest. "Come now Eight," One said softly. "Let me see it?"

"So you can make fun of me? No!"

"But I like music."

"You...you do?"

"Of course. I didn't know anybody else could read it."

Eight hesitated then slowly handed over the paper. One looked at the paper closely.

"Oh, this is wonderful, Eight. Absolutely wonderful," One murmured softly. "You wrote this all by yourself?"

"Yeah. It's not done yet though. I'm torn between two crescendos. One involves the strings doing it, the other involves a flute and a piccolo."

"I don't see anything marked for a flute and a piccolo. This is a violin."

"I haven't written them yet. But I can't finish this one or that one until I decide."

"Hm…I'd go with the strings. Maybe a dulcimer, yes?"

Eight lit up. "Ooh! I never thought of that one, though Nine's shown me it before. Nine, play a dulcimer!"

Nine obeyed, playing some lively notes. Eight clapped.

"That's perfect!" Eight snatched the paper from One and quickly sat down and began writing again. Everybody, besides Six and Nine, were shocked at the behavior change of Eight. He was acting very different. And when Six went right up to him to watch, Eight just reached over and patted his head before turning back to his music.

"I'm confused," Seven said to Nine. "How did you do this? They hate each other."

"They never hated each other," Nine wrote. "They just didn't understand each other. They still don't entirely, but they understand enough to get along and be best friends."

"Where do you fit in this best friend pile?" Five asked, smiling at him.

"Nowhere but where I belong," Nine replied.

There was a _thud_ as One's knees hit the desk and he moaned as another vision threatened him. Nine walked over and grabbed him. He kissed him lightly then unzipped himself. He reached in and pulled out his soul, and, as everybody watched in shock and disbelief, disconnected a piece of One's soul from his. They knew it was One's because of the light green color. Nine's was much darker. Nine hummed as he released the soul to float there in front of him as he unfastened One.

One stared dumbly at him as his soul was drawn out and Two gasped.

"It's…It has grey in it!"

"That would be where this piece goes," Nine said, holding up the small bauble in front of him.

"You _stole_ part of his _soul?!"_ Six screeched. "Oh, Nine, how could you?!"

"You don't mess with _my family!_ " Nine wrote then turned back to One. "This will hurt, but it'll be all over in a few seconds, okay?"

One nodded. "Okay."

Nine grabbed the piece with grey in it and the fully green piece and drew them together. One screamed as, for a few seconds, it felt like they were irreconcilable then a blast of gentle relief soothed over him and he relaxed against the cool surface of the desk.

"I'm all better?" he asked weakly. "No more visions? No more muteness?"

"You are no longer mute," Nine wrote. "But you will have more visions."

"B-but I apologized to them! What more can you want?"

"One," Six said, coming up and embracing him. "It isn't healthy to just hide your visions away. At all. Now, they will be more controlled, but you must have them, okay?"

One looked reluctant but nodded. "Okay. I guess you're right. I do feel a little better now." He paused and tried to sit up, but he dropped back down and began to cry. "A little," he moaned.

Nine studied him. "You need a bath, and you need bed."

"Can't I just have bed?" One asked as Eight picked him up and headed for the rope.

"No," Nine said, walking backwards in front of him. "Number one, a bath will take away a lot of the soreness. Number two, you aren't sleeping in my bed without a bath."

"Nine, stop!" One gasped as Nine got closer to the edge.

The rest of them, minus Six and Eight, cringed as he stepped off, but their optics widened and they stared in shock as he just floated there in a very creepy way. One blinked.

"How are you doing that?"

"Soul energy," Eight said, lightly tossing One over his shoulder and carefully starting his climb down the rope. "That green stuff that we're not supposed to use."

"Because we don't know about it," Six replied as Nine smirked and disappeared. "But now Eight and I know about it, so we're allowed to use it."

"You're really nitpicking at what I said, aren't you?"

"Nitpick," Eight said with a smirk. "Looking for small or unimportant errors or faults, especially in order to criticize unnecessarily."

One smiled at him. "You really are learning. Good for you. So what _is_ your positive reinforcement?"

Eight was quiet until he got to the ground. "Songs. Since Nine sees the past, he sees every song ever written and he plays me different ones when I get a word right. I have thirteen saved up that I can use whenever I want."

"Oh. That must be quite nice," One said as they hurried into the bathroom, following the sound of running water.

Once Eight had climbed up to the sink, where Nine had teleported earlier, he gently set One down in the nice, hot water. One shivered. crawling over to douse himself in the relaxing substance. Nine had been right. It was making the soreness go away. Nine pulled him out of the flow and began stripping him off. Two freaked.

"No! No, no, no!" he spat. "You are not undressing him!"

"Relax, Two," Six said with a laugh. "Nine knows to be careful, and he's taught us to be careful, right Eight?"

"That's right, Six," Eight said with a nod.

Two was hesitant, but finally conceded. "Fine. But he better not hurt him."

"I suggest you strip down, too. Look at how filthy all of you are!" Eight snickered.

They blinked at him then looked down. Dirt was gushing off of them wherever the water touched. They were soon all naked, scrubbing out their burlap, save One, and Nine was doing that for him. The leader was dead on his feet, even if he was sitting. Eight finished and helped Nine then they pulled One from the water and wrung out his burlap before helping him dress.

"We're going to the bed, okay, Six?" Eight said, picking One up again.

"Okay. Get him all nice and comfy, you hear?" Six asked with a smile.

"Of course."

They disappeared in a burst of green light and landed on the fluffy pillow. Nine tucked One in kissing him lightly. One sighed in contentment and fell asleep almost immediately. Nine smiled.

_~You know something, Eight? I think he'll make a nice addition to the family.~_

Eight smiled back. "Yeah. I agree."


	9. Family

One awoke to find himself snuggled with Two and Five. It was pleasant. He shifted and bumped something with his arm. He sat up, waking his companions in the process. One was surprised to see his staff, cape, and hat lying on top of him. In the confusion with his visions, he'd only intensely missed them a few times. He smiled.

"What?" Two asked blearily.

"He thinks I've earned them. All I had to do was apologize."

"But apologizing is hard for you, One," Seven moaned as she stretched.

 _~Which is why he probably earned it, right brother?~_ Three said, leaning against Four.

 _~Yes, yes indeed.~_ Four sighed.

One stood and handed Two his staff. He put his hat on then picked up his cape…but it wasn't his cape. It was a beautiful long red cloak that almost reached the floor. He gasped and stared at it.

"I…Where's my cape?" he asked, looking at Two.

"I like that better," Five said. "It's a much darker red and it suits you."

"I'd have to agree," Seven said. "Your other one was starting to fray and fade."

"I must go thank Nine," One said softly as he slung it on.

"Fits perfectly!" Two said with a smile.

They walked over to the desk and froze as they heard a beautiful tune. They swiftly climbed up and saw Nine going over sheet music with Eight. He finished his run through then looked at Eight. Something was obviously said between them, though neither mouth moved and Eight turned to Six.

"Ready, friend of my soul?"

"Indubitably old chap!" Six said with an accent.

Eight laughed then turned to Nine. "I've gone over the lyrics you wrote several times. You ready to put it all together?"

Nine nodded and struck up the music, a light tone, yet the words that came out of Eight's mouth were heavy and beautiful. When the music faded with the last note, Six clapped enthusiastically.

"Oh! It's so pretty! So beautiful! Please, please, do it again!"

"Yes!" One exclaimed, making them jump as he hurried up. "Please, do it again!"

"You want to hear it again?" Eight asked, looking pleased.

"Of course! I haven't ever heard anything like it before!"

Eight looked around. "What about the rest of you?"

They nodded walking up beside One.

"Who knew a brute like you could write such beautiful music?" Seven asked with a smile. Nine frowned, but Six touched him lightly.

"No, Nine. You'll know if she means it derisively. That was kind, you know, for Seven."

He nodded and settled back.

 _~Another go?~_ He asked over his soul bond with Eight.

Eight nodded. "Once more."

Eight sang through it again and he got a rousing applause at the end of it. He was tickled pink at how they were reacting to his song.

 _~You really wrote that?~_ Four asked.

"I…I can barely hear you, Four," Eight said. "We haven't soul bonded in a long, long time."

"Think your words and they'll appear in writing over your head," Nine wrote to them.

"They will?" Three asked.

"Ooh! Writing brother! And the font is different than Nine's!" Four laughed.

"So what were you asking?"

"He was asking if you really wrote that," Three said.

"Yes. So did you?"

"Of course," Eight said then suddenly backtracked. "Well, the music. The lyrics were Nine's."

"Lyrics?" Seven asked.

"Lyrics," Eight replied. "The words of a song."

"You don't get one for that one. You use it too often with Six," Nine said.

"This is irritating," Four muttered, which was see by everybody.

"Yes, brother. Why can we not just soul bond and be heard that way again?"

"I wouldn't mind," Eight said, making them jump and look embarrassed.

"Neither would I. We haven't done a group soul bond in a while," Six put in.

The others agree and sat down in a circle, going from left to right in ascending order. Nine just stood there watching. He looked away and went to work on his stories. He didn't belong with them. He just didn't.

"Nine?" Eight asked and said Stitchpunk jumped, looking up at him.

_~Yeah?~_

"Come on. You're soul bonding, too."

_~I am? They want me? Even One?~_

"I don't see why not. I mean, we're family." He turned to the others. "You don't mind if Nine soul bonds with us, right?"

"Not at all," One said with a wave of his hand. "Come along Nine, Right here between me and Eight.

They adjusted the circle accordingly and Nine shyly settled into place. They went for their fastenings and their souls pressed close together before becoming one. It was the best thing Nine had ever experienced. Such companionship, such warmth and love. It was exquisite.

 _~What does that mean?~_ Eight asked.

 _~Extremely beautiful and, typically, delicate.~_ Nine replied. _~And there is nothing more delicate than a soul.~_

 _~Nine? I have question. How did you stealing my soul take away my voice?~_ One asked softly.

_~If you noticed, we don't have a physical means of talking. There are no voice boxes inside of us. Our souls are what makes us speak. I simply stole your iron control to make you see visions and your speaking part of your soul to take away your voice. That's all.~_

_~Ah. By the way. Thank you for the cloak.~_

_~You are quite welcome. I think it suits you.~_

_~So the reason my brother and I can't speak is that our souls don't want us to?~_ Four asked with a tilt of his head.

_~No. It's because your souls don't sing that way. They sing with knowledge and flashes, not a physical voice, but that's okay. Mine doesn't either. But my soul energy has always been strong and I learned to spell out my thoughts to Skull and Talon and BRAIN when it was needed.~_

_~Sing that way. What a pretty way of putting it.~_ Five said with a soft smile.

They spent the next two hours locked together, enjoying each other. When their souls separated, they decided to take a nap. They snuggled together, perfectly content to just be close. As Eight shuttered his optics, he felt Six stroking his chest, Nine curled up on his feet, and One pressing as close as possible on his other side. He felt content and safe with these Stitchpunks. Now, the only thing that could make this better was Father coming home to be with them forever.


End file.
